The Light of the Future
by Stratusway
Summary: Genji wakes up in a hospital cyberization chamber and joins Overwatch and gos on a heck of an adventure with mercy


**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so treat it well,and i'll keep going even if my reviews are not the best, please sit back relax and enjoy the adventure.**

Angela Ziegler finally decided to go to bed. Angela was awoken by a loud alarm screaming at her,she pressed snooze but it wasn't her alarm clock."What is happening" she said as she started getting getting dressed and thean started walking out the door ready for the day.

Finally Angela made it to the medical bay there was a man laying in the cyberization went right over to him,a doctor yelled " this is Genji Shimada he has serious injury on the frontal lobe and chest that appear to be from arrows" Angela notices they have already stop the bleeding but she also notices his eyes are open.

Genji looks at her he thinks she looks very beautiful but he knew he was dying so he continues to feel pain and looks away."The doctors are ready to initiate cyberization sequence when you are" said the doctor Angela knows it makes pain for all who get cyberized Angela says "rea..." then Jack Morrison came in with a plan for Genji's cyber body.

Document 354 "Genji Shimada" Angela read it and it had a self shuriken creator in his arm one small sword on big sword on his stares at Genji and thinks "This man a killing machine?" She wondered why she feared so much but she forgot it and said ready. the process began and Genji was getting fitted and got all his items and was ready.

Angela found out why she feared she cared a lot about him and found him somewhat attractive when Genji was taken out he asks where he is and wheres Hanzo Angela isn't familiar with the name tells her "he was.. well should've been killed by his brother Angela tells him that "he is safe from his brother"

Morrison comes to greet Genji and tells him "we have saved you now we need your help against talon" Genji replys "Talon? what is that?" "Talon is an extremely dangerous group of mercenaries and assassins" says Morrison. Genji tells them "I don't have enough training" "We give training to all Overwatch Jack Morrison heard an alarm and athena saying something about a bombing.

Morrison immediately makes it to the building he presses on the comm "Lena we need you in oasis" there was no response "Lena are you there?" Shit soldier mutters comm's jumps off the jump pad down to soldier "no need to worry love i'm here" "duck" where i love ducks?" soldier pulls her down a bullet flies right above looks back up "shes gone" "you sure?" "Yes positive" tracer stands up "go to the restaurant check for survivors and any more bombs i'll go to the boat dock."

Meanwhile back at Gibralter Winston watches Genji training amused at such skill Winston walks toward Genji "look you should help them at oasis they probably need it" "OK" said Genji Angela insisted on going so Winston let her."You know how to fly a jet?" Genji asked Angela replied "of course i do I have wings after all."They arrive at oasis Angela gets on the comm "Lena,Jack anyone?" Genji couldn't resist the urge to say i'm here but he did.

Lena arrives at the restaurant she taps her comm "every thing intact love" she explores further then the doors shut sand locks. "Lena someone is in there with you i'm coming" soldier whispered "why you whispering love?" "some ones here too i'll be there in a second" suddenly Tracer feels a sharp pain stabbing her shoulder and gets pushed forward and toward Mako Futledge or Road Hog suddenly Lena blinks away as she hears the door slam open.

Genji and Angela barge in Angela goes to mend Lena while Genji attends the hog swiftly grabbing his large sword yelling Ryujin No Ken O Kurae soon Morrison arrives and hears,every one stares at him while he hits Mako once and pins him down "lets just take him to Gibralter" Morrison sounded annoyed

"Why did you let him come" Morrison yelled at Winston "he was ready" Winston patted him on the back "he was extremely well in his training" "Me Angela and Lena were the only ones fit to live in that situation,who took him?" Morrison yelled "Ange...la" "what!? she should know better!?" Morrison suddenly turns around and runs toward Genji's room "what are you doing Morrison" "something I should've done earlier" the soldier aims at Genji's head.

Morrison was pinned down by Winston Genji suddenly awakens. Winston takes of his visor to revel the face of Gabriel Reyes or the Reaper "well good job idiot you caught me" he says punching Winston straight in the gut Genji activates his shuriken generator and Gabriel pulls out his guns. Genji feels a metallic piece go through his suit the pain makes him want Angela by his side but why he thought as he hits Gabriel who just pulls it out and throws it away.

The last thing Genji remembered was getting hit in the head,he lie now a patient didn't notice Angela sitting next to notices hes awake she tells him Talons entire plan "they sent Widowmaker or amelie to spy and see what was happening and that the hog was told there was money and Gabriel got on the plane and knocked Morrison out Gabriel escaped right after he got you."

Genji asked if she took out the metallic piece. "she said surprised what piece?" Genji suddenly feels his shoulder he figures out she was kidding they both break out laughing."I was told to give you this."Angela hands him a tablet that says meet me dorado tomorrow 1:00 p.m signed 01010011011011110110110101100010 0111001001100001


End file.
